Violet Eyes
by Aschaal
Summary: If only he had kept his smart mouth shut, then maybe the little girl mechanic wouldn't be up his butt every chance she got. [Envy/Winry. Rated M just in case.]
1. Chapter 1

Envy glared out across the empty, grassy plains that was Resembool, disgust for the empty and rundown town curdling in his stomach. How could those worms that called themselves humans put up with a place like this? The "town" was nothing but green, split into two parts by a dusty dirt road. The lone blue river that flowed alongside it provided no entertainment for him, since Father had strictly warned him against drowning any of the residents. Everything about the place had him bored out of his mind, and his irritation was at a constant high since he arrived in the dinky like hellhole.

What pissed him off the most was his assigned "task", which was just an excuse to punish Envy for having a smart mouth. Until Father needed him to do something actually useful and productive, he would be stuck here waiting for the Fullmetal pipsqueak to return home. It's not like Pride wasn't already keeping tabs on him, and his whereabouts weren't vital enough to have Envy himself posted in Resembool.

Seeing as the Elric home was now rubble, the Pipsqueak and his armored brother tended to stay in the old automail mechanic's house during their infrequent visits. Envy knew that he'd have to be there to know if the brothers returned, but the whole task was so trivial and insignificant that he couldn't stand to be there for more than once a day to check. However, he never saw anyone besides the old mechanic hag with the glasses. In spite of the thing he called "Father", Envy would only do the bare minimum required of him.

The envious homunculus sat at the river's edge, appearance shifted to that of a typical brown haired, brown eyed resident of the plain and boring Resembool. He lay on his back staring at the clouds, ever changing, always moving. His irritation and anger flooded into him subconsciously, hating the way they moved so freely. _They_ didn't have to be rooted down to some god-forsaken town. _They_ didn't have to be forced to mingle with disgusting humans. _They_ didn't-

 _They_ didn't have to pounced on by wilds dogs.

Envy was pulled out of his cloud watching by a big, slobbery tongue running from his ear to his nose. He pushed it away with a yelp, throwing curses and threats towards the black and white mutt. He jumped to his feet, readying his nimble body to pounce-

"Oh my god! _Den, g_ et back! I'm so sorry, sir," a young blond girl ran up to grab the dog by the collar, somewhat successfully retaining him. "I don't know what got into him. He's normally so well behaved on walks."

Envy glared daggers at the slobbering mutt, wishing the girl hadn't showed so he could flay it live and let the hide out to dry. "I'm sure," he spat, turning his glare up to the dog's owner. "You need to teach the beast some fucking manners."

The girl flinched, blue eyes narrowing slightly at the homunculus. She watched him brush the backs on his pants off with both hands before turning to walk down the riverbank in the opposite direction of the owner-pet pair. Envy stomped with his hands on his hips, resiting the urge to turn around and rip the girls tongue out of her mouth. Like saying sorry ever did _anything_ useful.

And did she actually call him _sir_?

He stopped abruptly when he felt a tug on the back of his cotton shit, anger rising up in him again. He whipped around to face the offender, teeth grinding together menacingly. _Great_ , now he'd have to burn all his clothes.

The blue eyed girl didn't seem fazed by his glare, and even if she did, it didn't show. Instead, her mouth hung open slightly as if in awe. The dog sat a few feet away, waiting patiently for its master's next order. "I knew it.. you have purple eyes."

 _Fuck…_ Envy brought a hand up to his face, effectively covering one eye and took a sharp step back, glaring even harder at the girl if it was even possible. _When had he let his guise slip?_ If he didn't play this off smoothly, it could raise suspicions.

He rubbed both eyes with the heels of his palms, using that time to change them back to brown. He looked back up at her with fake confusion plastered on his face. "What did you say I had in my eye?"

The girl took a step back herself, eyes widened in shock. "But they were just," she started pathetically, "I could've sworn they were purple just now."

Envy paused a moment for effect, then laughed in her face outright. "What?" he blurted out, "Nobody has eyes that color. You're out of your fucking mind."

She huffed at the insult, placing both hands on her hips. "I guess I was mistaken, then. You don't need to be so rude about it." Envy simply waved a dismissive hand at her, turned, and continued his trek down the riverbank. The sooner he got away from this girl the better. Associating with her was draining his patience at an incredible rate, and if he wasn't careful, he'd wring her neck. Father wouldn't be happy to hear he had disobeyed orders.

"Wait just a sec," she called out, racing after him again. Envy thought he'd blow his top right then and there, but he ignored her and reigned his bubbling irritation in to the best of his ability. He increased his pace to a speed walk, hoping the girl would eventually tire and leave. "Excuse-"

Envy whipped his entire body around to land a full-blown glower on the approaching girl, effectively calling out a firm " _fuck off_ " then jumping to the rocks in the middle of the river, helping him reach the other side with ease. He took off in a sprint down the water's edge, not stopping for a good ten minutes. When he finally chanced a glance over his shoulder, he was glad to see the blond nowhere in sight.

He slowed to a stop, letting his pointer and middle fingers rise to rub at his aching temples, trying to ease away his anger with little results. Who did that girl think she was, getting grabby with him? _Demanding_ him to stop? It sickened him that a mere human had spoken to him so familiarly, like he was on the same low bar of the food chain as her. She was lucky that he was on strict orders not to start trouble in this god forsaken town, or he would have ripped the hand that grabbed him right off her body, relishing the way her bones and veins would snap. Maybe Envy shouldn't have lied about his eyes… should've let her figure out his true identity… at least then he could probably get away with killing her.

He didn't venture out to the mechanic's house that night. Instead, he hid deep within the forests of Resembool to work off some steam, blasting apart tree trunks with kicks and fists. He hated how he always got stuck with the fucking tedious jobs when he was capable of so much more. He was built for strategy, for recon. So why was he playing lookout in a town that didn't even need to be watched? He shattered another tree with little effort, panting not from the exertion, but his own anger.

If he so much as laid eyes on that blond haired, blue eyed bitch again…

* * *

The next few days went by without incident. He was more careful to keep away from any bothersome humans, hiding himself in the forest. The uneventful days had left Envy going out of his mind in boredom, wishing for anything to pass the time. Even though he knew he'd probably regret it, he ventured out of the forest in his Resembool citizen appearance. He followed the riverbank out of the forest as he had previous days and headed towards the mechanic's house. Ever since his run-in with the obnoxious blond, he hadn't checked in to see if the Elric brothers had returned. It was unlikely that they returned anyway, so Envy didn't stress over his "responsibilities" that Father had suited him with.

He took his time with the trek, trying to busy his mind by watching the slowly flowing waters of the stream. How long had it been since Father sent him here…? Three weeks? A month? And yet these waters never changed. Nothing changed here, except for the clouds. Despite the clouds, there hadn't been any rain, and Envy desperately wished it would. Not that he particularly liked rain, he just wanted something to change up the pace, even so much as water droplets from the sky. At least it'd be _different_.

He slowed when he noticed a presence ahead of him, and he lifted his brown gaze (he double and triple checked that it was, in fact, brown) to see who was ahead of him. It wasn't a who, but a _what_.

The same damn mutt that had slobbered all over his greater person three days prior was drinking from the river, and lifted its own head to stare right back at the homunculus. A water/drool mixture dripped slowly from its chops, and it wagged its tail happily before trotting over towards him. Envy took a step back, not wanting a repeat of the other day. As it prepared to jump on him, Envy lashed out to grab it roughly by the collar, squatting so that he was eye level with the beast. Brown eyes narrowed, and he bared a row of sharp teeth at the canine before shoving it away roughly. The dog only trotted back over, tail wagging just a furiously. With a heavy sigh, Envy plopped down on the ground, taking the dogs head and pushing it towards the ground with him to keep it from lashing out with its slimy tongue. It seemed to calm after a minute and it kept to itself, munching at the grass or cleaning its paws. Envy still watched it carefully waiting for it to strike.

 _At least it wasn't a stinking human._ Envy agreed with himself that the canine was much better company than any human, and that at least he had something different going on in his uneventful stay here. It pissed him off that sitting next to a semi-retarded mutt was the highlight of his month. When he got back to Central, he was going to be on his best behavior so that he wouldn't be forced into this position again.

Envy wondered idly where the mutt's obnoxious owner was. He was positive it was the same dog as before, because _really_ , how many dogs had an automail leg?

Something in Envy's eyes shifted as he glanced over at the mentioned automail. Now that he thought back at it, the old mechanic didn't live alone, did she? She had a grandson with her, or a niece or something. Maybe a granddaughter, even.

It was getting late and the dog hadn't left his side for nearly an hour. He wondered when it would go, because Envy sure as hell wasn't going to care for it. He was mildly grateful for the company, as much as it lacked any real substance. He stood up to leave it, because it was about time for him to check up on the old mechanic's house for the Pipsqueak alchemist. The mutt followed him, however, but he made no effort to stop it. As long as it wasn't jumping up on him, it was fine. Envy preferred animals over any type of humanoid, because they just didn't _talk_. He planned to transform into a cat or mouse when he came closer to the household, but something made him stop.

A voice was calling out in the direction of the house, a voice that made him shudder and take a step back. Of all of the fucking people to live in that god forsaken house…

"Den! _Deeeeen_!" the blond appeared over the small hill that the mechanic's house sat upon, and her eyes landed immediately on the homunculus-dog pair. Relief washed over her face as she ran towards the two. "It's you again," she stated, looking towards Envy, who scowled back at her, biting his lip to keep from saying anything. She scowled right back at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked down at her faithful companion, slightly surprised to see that he hovered near the strange man. Her gaze went back up to the man's brown glare, and she sighed. "I hope you don't have another stick up your ass today, because I'd really like to thank you for finding him."

Envy's eyes widened at her insult, and his usual irritation flared up. Before he could throw back a retort, she was speaking again. "Who are you anyway? We don't get a lot of visitors, and I know everyone that lives here. It's a pretty small town if you haven't noticed."

 _You don't fucking say_. Envy ground his teeth and narrowed his eyebrows at the offending girl. "I don't have to tell you anything." He turned to walk away again, Elric brothers completely forgotten.

"Den, wait!" the girl called after him, and Envy noticed that the automail mutt had fallen in step right next to him. He attempted to shoo it away, but it didn't falter in its step once. "That's so weird," he heard the blond say, and she ran quickly ahead of him, stopping right in front of his person. Envy came to an abrupt halt, ready to shove the girl aside. As his hand twitched to hurt her, the look in her eyes made him hesitate.

Her eyes were a bright crystal blue, and the irritation on her face from moments before seemed to dissipate completely. Instead she held that same look of awe she had a few days prior, and he panicked, thinking his eyes had shifted in his anger. He brought a hand up to his face, his glare still throwing daggers. She stared for just a second before a broad smile came across her face, sending Envy into a spiraling confusion. _What does the bitch want now?_

"Den really likes you," she said, her grin growing wider. "I don't know why you're trying to play the big bad guy. You're obviously not."

Envy let out a snort, his hand falling from his face to be placed firmly on his hip. "Like you fucking know me," he said, insulted that the human was acting so familiar with him.

His insult didn't faze her at all, and instead she giggled to herself.

Envy rose an eyebrow at this, more confused than ever. _How is she not taking the fucking hint?_

"I'm Winry by the way." the girl held out her hand for Envy to shake, and he made no movement to return it. Instead he shifted his weight to his other leg, letting his head cock slightly to the side in question. He wasn't making any real effort to play a normal human, so he told her exactly what he thought for the most part. Was she just _dumb_? He obviously wanted nothing to do with her, and Envy always made it clear when he didn't like someone. The way she looked at him unnerved him, and he started doubting his own intimidation tactics. Things were getting weird, and he knew he had to get away from her soon.

"Haven't your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers?" Something in her eyes shifted at that, and it almost went unnoticed by Envy. Almost.

"We won't be strangers once you finally tell me your name."

Envy let out a heavy sigh, too mentally exhausted to deal with this creature any more. "Then I guess we'll be staying strangers." he turned his back on her and walked away, ignoring the many calls that came from behind him.

* * *

 **Hey y'all. So this is just a little drabble kinda story that I'm working on to get my Envy/Winry obsession out of the way. I have no idea how long it'll be exactly, but it'll be at least a few chapters, I know. It does have the potential to be quite a bit longer though. Hope you enjoy anyway, and reviews are very much loved. sometimes they are the ONLY things that get me to update.**

 **So for realsies, y'all.**

 ***cough* review please.**

 **See ya soon 3**


	2. Chapter 2

What pissed Envy off the most was how he _wasn't_ pissed. Well, he _was_ pissed, but not why he _should_ be. He was more confused than anything. The damn girl made no sense to him, and it killed him that he was even wasting brain power thinking about the human brat.

He'd never seen eyes so clear, so devoid of anything that made up Envy himself. He still hated her, that was for sure. She was loud and obnoxious, and didn't filter anything she said. She was so _human_ that it burned him up inside. He willed the familiar feeling of hatred to rise, but it was duller than usual, overridden by confusion and… curiosity?

No. He'd lived nearly two centuries already. He had nothing more to learn about humans. They were weak and fragile, and acted too much on emotion. That was probably the so-called "clearness" he had seen in her eyes. Maybe her head was just empty. The wheel was spinning, but her hamster had died before it got a chance to live. That applied to every human he ever met.

And for a human, a creature that normally acted so much on gut and emotion, she sure was missing a piece in her head. Envy the Jealous was a predator, a killer, and anyone in their right mind wouldn't initiate conversation with him. Granted he had played some roles to use on humans, attempting to hide that predatory side of himself, but he hadn't made that effort with the girl. He had just wanted her _gone_. Wanted to scare her off. If anything, that had worked against him, and now she seemed to think they were buddies.

Envy grit his teeth for the fiftieth time that night. His head hurt just from thinking about her. He really should just kill her. Maybe that would finally clear his head.

For the first time that night, though, a smirk played on his lips.

He let the girl get away with too much. He couldn't be growing soft.

The girl held no significance. He could be clean. He could be precise.

To hell with it. Father would never have to know.

* * *

Winry rolled over in her bed once again, letting yet another sigh escape her lips. Den snuggled up to her legs, letting his head rest on her thigh. She gave him a gentle pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears. Her room was hot, and her plush pajama pants stuck uncomfortably to her legs. She sat up in her bed, gently removing Den's head from her lap.

"Just a sec, buddy." Winry swung her legs up over the edge of the bed and stood, making her way towards her wardrobe. She opened up one of the drawers, shuffling through the many articles to find something cooler. Her eyes landed on a light purple tube top, and she pulled it out, holding it up. Purple…

She wasn't crazy. She _knew_ she wasn't. She would swear on her parents' graves that she had seen the strange man's eyes change colors. She couldn't rationalize it, but she had witnessed Ed and Al do impossible thing with alchemy. Maybe he was an alchemist too.

A frown tugged at the edge of her mouth. He was kind of an asshole at that, but having grown up with a guy like Ed, she knew that rough exteriors didn't necessarily mean a person was bad. After all, Den really liked the man. She felt that dogs had a sixth sense and were the best judges of character, and she knew her best friend wouldn't steer her wrong. If Den liked him so much, then she wanted to get to know him too.

Winry danced out of her pajama bottoms, tossing them to the side with her foot. She slipped off her cotton t-shirt and threw it into a small pile with her plush bottoms. In nothing but her white lace bra and red boy-short panties, she threw her tube top on the bed next to Den and continued ruffling through the drawers for a pair of shorts.

She hadn't had her window open, did she? Winry shivered when a light breeze blew onto her backside, and she immediately spun around to locate the source.

Blue eyes widened at the sight before her.

A man, it seemed to be a man, stood on the windowsill of her room. Forest green tendrils of waist length hair fluttered around him in a delicate dance, and fair, flawless skin was pulled taut over firm and defined muscles. He wore a black midriff shirt that clung to him like a second skin, and some sort of kilt that reached mid-thigh. He didn't wear shoes, only long socks that didn't seem to cover his heels or toes.

Definitely male.

She could feel her jaw falling farther and farther towards the floor, and her eyes locked with the man's violet ones, deep orbs that swirled with something undefined.

 _Violet eyes._

He only stood there, his eyes locked onto hers, eyebrows drawn together in what appeared to be deep thought. Winry didn't even have the state of mind to make herself decent, only stood there in her half-dressed glory. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, both taking in the entire presence of the other, breath held. Even a gentle exhale of breath would shatter this moment.

Finally, Winry blinked, and the man was gone.

* * *

 **Definitely a shorter chapter, but I wanted this to stand alone. Didn't really take the time to edit the little things, because I'm lazy. Won't lie.**

 **Review please, if anyone is even reading this ^^;**

 **Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The forest shuddered with the homunculus's rage. Trees were being demolished left and right, wood splinters flying through the air. With a heavy grunt, Envy uprooted a rather large oak and used it to swing at another.

When he felt his energy for the moment had been used up, Envy plopped himself onto the forest floor, watching as his blistered hands mended themselves back together in a red crackle of light. As soon as they healed, he growled and through a fist into the soil of the earth.

What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Envy the jealous never failed an assassination. Not once, not _ever_.

He had shown up on her windowsill, planning to rouse her from sleep himself so he could see her fear as he strangled the life from her. He had wanted so badly to see those innocent, pure, clear eyes in tears. He wanted to see the stomach dropping fear and desperation. He wanted her to beg and apologize. And his favorite part was that they never knew what they were apologizing _for_. _That_ is where he got his kicks.

So what the fuck had _stopped_ him?

She was already awake, and that wasn't _exactly_ his plan, but he could've worked with it. He stood at her windowsill, and was about to give a trademark spine-chilling comment about her method of death, but he couldn't open his mouth.

She turned around, mouth open and eyes wide. Clear eyes wide as day, and open for the world to read. Filled with wonder, curiosity, and shock, but no fear.

No _fear_.

No human had ever looked upon his favored form without disgust curling their lip or eyebrows narrowed into a dreadful glare. She didn't call him a monster. Not even a frightened "what are you?" passed through her lips.

He growled, punching at the ground again.

There was no fun in killing a target that wasn't scared.

Like hell he'd let a little human girl escape his wrath just because he faltered once. He just had to _make_ her scared.

* * *

A metal bolt slipped through Winry's gloved fingers, clattering to the hardwood floor below her workbench. She groaned and bent down to retrieve it for the fourth time in five minutes. Her grandmother looked up from her own workbench on the other side of the room, watching the girl with a raised brow. Den, who had been lying at her feet, stirred and lifted his head to watch his master.

"Grease it up too much?" the old woman asked, but knowing better.

Winry looked up at her with a forced giggle. "Y-Yeah," she stammered, "must have".

Pinako watched as her only granddaughter went back to working on the metal leg, noticing that she was only twisting around the same few parts and not actually making any progress. Something was bothering the younger woman, but she wasn't one to pry. However, she didn't need her in her workshop if she wasn't going to _work_.

When she dropped the same bolt for the fifth time, Pinako let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't you take a break, Winry?"

Winry looked up with wide eyes, frantically shaking her head. "But I just started! I promise I won't drop any more parts."

"It wasn't a suggestion. Go and take Den for a walk."

The young blond groaned and stood up, not even bothering to take her work gloves off. She strolled out of the room, and Den followed her dutifully without being called.

Shutting the front door behind her, she walked down the front steps of her house to finally sit on the bottom step. Den was already ahead of her, and chose to sit in front of her, setting his heavy head upon her lap. Winry smiled and removed one of her work gloves to scratch him behind the ears.

"You saw him, too," Winry started, lowering her head to place her nose close to her dog's. "Didn't you?"

Den only stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes, signifying that his owner had indeed found the feel-good spot behind his ears.

Winry had been questioning her own sanity far too many times this past week. First the strange man's even stranger eyes, and then a _stranger_ strange man in her room in the middle of the night. It was all so weird, and knew that the two corresponding incidents couldn't be a coincidence.

The two men had had the exact same eyes, but there was no way that they could be the same person. But she didn't believe that they didn't have _any_ thing to do with each other. The first man, she thought, she had only met by a series of coincidences. The second man, though, had purposefully sought her out. There was no other explanation as to why he'd be at _her_ house, in _her_ bedroom window. But why would the second man come looking for her? Even if he was linked to the first man, why would _he_ want anything to do with her?

It was all too confusing for her to deal with in one sitting, and she dropped her head heavily into both hands. Den whined, and she looked back up at him, fingers pulling at her lower eyelids. He cocked his head to the side cutely, wagging his tail expectantly. With a smile she stood up from her spot on the stairs, troubles momentarily forgotten.

Strange Man #1 and Strange Man #2 would have to wait, because Den needed his own dose of attention.

* * *

Envy watched from a nearby tree, presence hidden to the two creatures on the front porch. As soon as he saw them walk away from the building and towards the old dirt path, he made his move.

In one bountiful leap, Envy jumped from his spot in the tree branches to the rooftop, taking a few strides then dropping down to the second story porch. He tested the door, and realizing that it had been left unlocked, slid the door back and stepped inside.

Last time he had been here, he didn't take the chance to really take the place in. He pushed aside sheer purple curtains, and noticed a cluttered workbench to his immediate right. The girl must be an automail mechanic as well…

Across the room was a single twin bed with a light green blanket, and to the left of that was a large wardrobe. All in all, the room was rather simplistic, and not at all what he expected from the blond teenage girl.

Eyebrows drawn in a frown, he began his search.

This is the kind of thing Father should've sent him here for. Envy the Jealous excelled in nothing more than reconnaissance.

He shuffled through everything carefully as to not leave anything out of it's original place. He went through clothes, tools, shoes, but found nothing of use to him. He was surprised to find that the top half of her wardrobe was filled with nothing but wrenches, all in varying sizes and with multiple attachments.

He searched everywhere. He looked under her bed, in her closet, behind her wardrobe, even in her _pillowcase_. His frustration was rising, and he had to physically restrain himself from tearing the pillow into hundreds of pieces.

Nothing. There was _nothing_ here. He knew nothing more about her now from the moment he first laid eyes on her. And it killed him. The only thing he had learned was that she was a mechanic, too, but that wasn't worth anything because she lived in the _shop_. He could've guessed that himself.

He threw the pillow onto her bed in a rage, not caring if it wasn't pristine the way the girl had left it. Her room was so bland and empty, so _minimalist_ , like any ordinary hotel room. He whipped around to storm out of the room when something caught his eye.

Halted dead in his tracks, he could only stare at the old framed photograph in the corner of her cluttered workbench. In it were three children. The middle one he assumed was the girl, for she was small and blond, and had those same obnoxiously bright blue eyes. The two boys next to her, however, were what really caught his interest.

To her left was a young Fullmetal Pipsqueak, and to her right he assumed was the tin can before he foolishly lost his body.

A devilish grin slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth, satisfaction creeping in.

Well _this_ was certainly a development.

Before he had time to react, he heard shuffling at the door, along with a muffled "Winry?"

The door opened to reveal the old woman mechanic, wooden pipe dangling from her wrinkled mouth. Her eyes were wide and confused, and she lifted one of her small hands to pull the pipe from her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Winry? I thought you left?"

Envy could only stare back through blond bangs, unsure of what to say or do. _This_ hadn't been part of the plan. Curse that blond bitch for screwing up _all_ of plans.

"I, uh.." he started lamely. He could feel color rising to the cheeks that weren't his. Just _say_ something, dammit.

Before he had a chance to speak again, the old woman was talking.

"And where is Den?" she asked, her own irritation flooding in.

Who the fuck was Den?

Oh, wait. She'd left with the dog, hadn't she?

An idea finally sparked in Envy's mind for the first time since he took the obnoxious girl's body. "H-He ran away, grandma. I was coming back to, uh… grab his leash." He forced a dorky grin to his face, hoping that was convincing. He was definitely losing his touch.

"Den doesn't have a leash, Winry."

 _Fuck_.

"I-I bought one recently. Just in case, you know?" He had to get out of there _now_. "I'm going back out. I need to find him before it gets dark." Envy walked briskly past the old woman, not waiting to hear anything else she had to say. He ran down the single staircase and swung open the front door, looking back to see if the old woman had followed him down.

Something warm and soft had bumped into his chest and fallen onto the ground in front of him with a yelp.

This could _not_ be happening.

Winry rubbed at her head from her spot on the deck, looking up to lock eyes with herself.

The other Winry panicked, and her eyes flashed a piercing violet before jumping over the ledge of the deck and bolting behind the house.

Winry sat there in shock, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. She didn't just see what she though she did… did she?

She forced herself up on the ground and down the stairs of the deck, rushing around to the back of the house.

Whoever had been here moments before, though, was now nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who have been reviewing! There aren't many of you, but it really does make my day. So thanks 3**

 **I only skim-edited this because i'm impatient and have to be at work in ten minutes, so excuse any grammatical errors :P**

 **See you guys in chapter four~!**


	4. Chapter 4

With the strange clone nowhere to be found, Winry walked back to the front door of her home, Den in tow behind her.

If her weekly drama hadn't made any sense to her before, she was absolutely dumbfounded as a result of today's events.

Another person with violet eyes.

Someone who looked _exactly_ like her, from head to toe.

This was all getting too weird, and she _knew_ it was all connected.

Winry knew there had to be alchemy involved in this somehow. It was the only explanation that made sense. However, it was the _only_ part of these weird occurrences that made sense. Were they clones of some sort? Why did all of their eyes hold that same violet hue? And what did they want from _her_? Winry had left Resembool only a handful of times in her life, and she was positive she never met anyone with eyes like that… or _anyone_ out of the ordinary to that extent.

Something about that thought lowered her spirits a bit. Why couldn't extraordinary things happen in her life every once in a while? It happened to Ed and Al all the time. Not that she wanted to go through what they did by any stretch, and she knew that they had some terrible things happen to them… but sometimes they'd share incredible stories about their adventures. Even their everyday lives were more exciting than her most exhilarating days.

Either way, whoever the strange purple-eyed people were, they hadn't hurt her. Maybe they were good, like a band of alchemy using superheroes.

No…

That didn't seem right either.

Winry opened the front door of her home to find her grandmother at the bottom of the stairs, watching her in a shocked confusion. Winry was almost afraid to ask… had she seen the strange Winry double, too?

"What was that all about?" her grandmother questioned, eyes locked through circle-lens glasses. Her gaze traveled down to the canine trailing in behind her, and she sighed. "At least you found Den".

The young blond tried her best to hide her shock.

So the Winry double _had_ been here. She must not have seen the two together, though, or else there would've been a lot more questions. In order to avoid even more questions that she couldn't answer, she decided playing along would probably be her best course of action.

"Yeah" she said, not knowing exactly what had transpired between her grandmother and the clone. The old woman peered at her from over her glasses, eyebrows drawing into a from.

"You've been acting really weird lately."

"I… I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Hn."

Pinako let the subject drop, and instead walked over to her workbench. Winry sighed quietly, glad that the topic had been evaded for the time being. Winry pulled her other work glove out of her pocket, pulled it on, and walked over to her respective bench to continue working on own project.

She didn't make it to the bench, however, when she heard a loud knock on the door.

* * *

Envy bared his teeth as he paced back and forth, leaving craters in the earth with each step he took. He pulled his hair, screamed out in anger, and cracked his knuckles, all the while glaring out into space.

He needed to kill her. He was tired of playing games. Tired of dancing around it. Why hadn't he done it yet?

 _Why_ hadn't he killed her?

He dug the heels of his palms into his closed yes, letting himself fall harshly to the ground with a grunt. The bitch was getting under his skin now. She knew what she was doing. Envy could just _feel_ it. He would have fun killing her. It had to be perfect.

He thought back to the picture of the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and his brother he had found in her room… yes, they would be perfect. Maybe if she saw her beloved friend come at her with the intense blood thirst Envy held for the girl, then maybe he'd finally get to see fear in her eyes.

He could see it now, and nothing ever seemed so appealing.

The next day, Envy was shocked to find the Elric brothers sitting on the front porch of the old mechanic's house, but somewhat pleased that they weren't in the best of shapes. They both sat on the top step, talking about something that Envy couldn't hear. The tin can was barely in one piece, and the Pipsqueak had lost his fake arm and leg.

He was irritated at their arrival, for this would postpone his plan to murder the girl. Handicapped or not, the brothers likely wouldn't make the task easy for him, and he didn't feel like starting unnecessary trouble when Father had given him strict orders not to. The last thing he wanted was punishment from the ruthless leader of the homunculi.

Instead he waited out the next few days, observing the actions of the people within the household. In the mornings, the brothers would sit outside just talking, and then they'd head in when the sun began to set. Envy idly wondered what had happened to put the brothers in such rough shape.

The homunculus found himself on the windowsill in the form of a bird, watching as the happy family interacted with smiles plastered on their faces. It disgusted him, really, that humans could just crack a joke or two and forget about their problems. The blond girl seemed awfully fond of the Pipsqueak, seeing as everything that came out of her mouth was "Edward" this and "Ed" that. It was loathsome, and hearing Fullmetal's name drop from her lips was enough to make his hair stand on end. The way she smiled at him made Envy sick to his stomach, and he wondered if he transformed into the Fullmetal Pipsqueak, if she would look at him with that same smile.

Envy roughly shook his little bird head, clearing that thought away immediately.

He found himself on her windowsill that night, just watching her sleep. He was shuffling through his mental note cards- the many different ways he knew to kill a human.

She was peaceful in her sleep, undisturbed and unknowing to the threatening presence at her window. Without realizing it, a trickle of an emotion, his namesake, rose up in the homunculus's chest. He would never admit it out loud, but he never knew what it was like to have someone care. The Fullmetal Pipsqueak seemed to be surrounded by it, and it infuriated him to no end. It wasn't like he wanted what the brat had. No way. He was a homunculus- a superior being. He didn't need things like friendship or, god forbid, _love_.

But something deep in his very being wanted to rip that all away from the Fullmetal brat.

And he would start with his little girlfriend.

Three days after their arrival, the Elric brothers were once again in perfect condition, and they set out before the sun rose to head back to Central. Envy felt it was time for him to leave as well, and report back to Father. His murderous ambitions in Resembool would have to wait until the moment was right, and once he had gotten his mind back in order.

He couldn't falter again.

He wouldn't.

* * *

It had been at least a week since her two best friends had left her home to go back to Central.

A week since she had seen the violet-eyed people.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked out her window, hand resting gently on the sill. The clouds were congregating into large gray clusters, and she knew that it would soon rain.

Something in her had suspected that the strange people had something to do with the Elric brothers. If her grandmother hadn't had seen the strange Winry clone herself, the younger girl wouldn't had believed it all happened. Everything was back to normal, more or less. She hadn't met any more strangers with strange eyes. Not since the boys left.

She tried not to think too much about it. She wasn't getting anywhere, and she didn't have anyone to confide in about it. Nothing would change until she saw one of them once more, and she refused to let them get away again. So she put her energy into working on her automail and doing chores for her grandmother. Just like things were before all those weird things happened. Everything was as it should be.

So why did it all of a sudden feel so… dull?

When she received a phone call from the military a few days later regarding repairs for Ed's automail, something in Winry's chest flared.

Excitement and worry mingled together into an anxious pang in her heart.

Winry gathered her things immediately, barely sparing her grandmother an explanation before rushing off to the train station.

* * *

After she arrived in Central, calling Winry mad would be an understatement. Ed was wrapped in bandages _again_ , and her precious automail was damaged _again_. She spent the day in the hospital room with him, working on his arm. Al sat in the room with him, and the two relayed what had occurred at the rundown laboratory. She knew they were barely scraping the surface with her, because she knew they didn't want her to worry. All in all, it just made her worry more. She didn't press, though, and was grateful that they shared as much as they had with her. The word homunculus had dropped from their mouths more times than she could count, and finally she gave in and asked.

"Artificial humans," Al had said, "with superhuman strength and regenerative properties".

This had stunned the mechanic, and she questioned them further. How was that possible? Who made them? Why were the brothers even involved with characters like these?

Edward had shut in on himself then, not wanting to say any more. Al looked between the two nervously, not knowing how much more he should say.

"I-It's no so bad, Winry," Alphonse held his hands up in defeat. "They won't kill us, we know that for sure. One of them actually saved brother from the laboratory." Edward looked out the hospital window, not wanting to contribute any more to the conversation.

"Really?" Winry looked between the two skeptically, wondering if they were telling the truth or not. "Who?"

"His name's Envy."

"Well I guess I have to make sure to thank this Envy character when I see him next."

Alphonse was quick to respond, his voice pitching a bit higher. "Y-You don't want to do that! If you ever see him, or any of the homunculi for that matter, you need to run as far away as you can."

Winry's eyes narrowed again. "I thought you said they wouldn't kill."

"Well..." the younger Elric scratched the back of his helmet, causing his armor to clink quietly. It must have been a leftover habit from when he still had his body. "They won't kill _Edward_ or me..."

With a huff, Winry tightened a bolt on Ed's automail, causing him to wince and look back at her with a scowl. "So then, what's this Envy character look like? And the rest of them for that matter?"

"They have pale skin and wear black clothes. Each one bears the mark of the ouroboros." Edward was the one to answer this time. He pulled a sketchpad from his nightstand and scribbled out said mark. He held it up for her to view, and Winry cocked he head to the side. She'd seen that before, hadn't she? "But there's one in particular that you need to be careful of. Envy, the one Al mentioned..."

"Yeah, what about him? What does he look like?"

"Anyone he wants to."

Winry's mouth fell open slightly, and she narrowed her eyebrows, trying to force understanding to her brain. She cycled the information through before asking "What do you mean?"

Edward sighed, upset that he had to go into so much detail about their dangerous adventures. "He's the only one we know of that can change his appearance by will. He can come up to you looking like someone you love, or a typical looking citizen, an old lady, a cat, _anything_."

Winry couldn't believe what she was hearing. It almost sounded like… like…

"What else? Isn't there any way to identify him?" Winry had stopped working on Ed's arm, instead opting to lean in carefully to listen to their warnings. If either brother thought her interest was strange, neither said anything about it.

"Well..." started Alphonse, looking thoughtful. "He does have a normal form, or at least what we think is his normal form." Ed nodded, continuing his brother's explanation.

"He has long green hair, wears a black headband, and has purple eyes."

Winry's breath caught in her throat.

All this time… there was no other explanation.

She had met this particular homunculus multiple times before. This supposed dangerous creature had been not only in her own town, but her _home_. Her _bedroom_. He knew who she was, and he had appeared before her more than once.

"You… you said he was a killer?"

"Ruthless. He kills for fun. The only reason he hasn't killed us yet is because he was ordered not to by someone above him." Winry didn't know who spoke. She only stared into Ed's automail, thoughts racing through her mind at a rampant rate.

This man was a monstrous killer who showed no mercy.

So…

Why hadn't she been killed?

Realizing that she had been silent for too long, Winry looked up to lock eyes with the eldest Elric. "Thank you, Ed… Al. For sharing. Please, promise me you'll be more careful."

They both nodded solemnly, knowing that this would be far from the last time their lives were put on the line. Winry snapped back to her work, resuming her tightening of bolts and realigning of plates.

Though the questions she had been asking herself for weeks were finally answered, it only raised _more_ confusing questions.

What did Envy want with _her_?

* * *

 **Aaaaand back** **with chapter 4.**

 **Though there aren't many of you reviewing, I can still see how many views this story is getting. I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read.**

 **Like I've said before, please excuse any grammatical errors :P I'm lazy and this is just for fun.**

 **Chapter five will be up asap! Bye, you guys :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Winry spent the next few days boarded in the Hughes household, and she was grateful for this because nice hotels weren't that cheap in Central. Gracia and Maes were the most hospitable hosts one could ask for, and they made her feel like she was a Hughes too in such a short amount of time. When Winry wasn't checking in on the Elric boys, Gracia Hughes took her shopping and taught her how to cook delicious meals. The apple pie she made was to die for, crispy and gooey, and she had promised to make it for Al the moment he got his body back.

Maes Hughes was often at work, his military duties keeping him busy from dawn til dusk. He would always be home for dinner, though, right on time. Afterward he would spend at least an hour playing with his beloved daughter, even though Winry knew he was tired. An Elicia…

She was exactly as cute as her father made her out to be, if not more.

When the night before she was supposed to leave them came, she found herself depressed about it. It was like having a mother and father again, and she was eternally grateful that they had shared their own family with her. It was definitely something she would never forget.

Winry sat on the sill of the open window in her room at the Hughes residence, loving the way the slight breeze felt against her skin. It was late summer, but the scorching heat hadn't been apparent in the last few weeks. Now it was a gentle warmth, balanced out perfectly with the cool wind. Her black skirt fluttered gently, and she lifted her knees to her chest so she could feel the wind on her bare feet. Her hair was down for the night, and it tickled at her shoulders and lower back.

She had decided not to stress about the strange homunculus more than she had to. The man hadn't made an appearance to her in almost two weeks, and she assumed he wasn't going to unless he wanted to. She knew as much as she was going to know, and she felt she would have very little luck in finding him on her own. Ed and Al had said he was dangerous, and she didn't really want to take her chances if she could help it.

She looked out into the city night, mildly surprised that there weren't more people out and about. Life was at a standstill, it seemed. Nothing moved but the wind, and Winry couldn't have been happier with that moment in time. The last few days had been wonderful under the Hughes' care, and tomorrow she was leaving with Edward and Alphonse to go to Rush Valley. Just thinking of the countless automail shops and famous mechanics made her heart beat faster.

Her gaze traveled to the sidewalk below when she noticed an old man strolling along, cane in his hand. He had on a long coat and a hat, which hid most of his face. He walked for a minute before stopping at a nearby bench, one that was directly aligned with her window. Winry stared at him, wondering why the man was out so late. It was already past midnight.

His head tilted upwards, and his eyes locked with Winry's. Instead of turning her head to play it off like she hadn't been staring, something made her hold her gaze.

There was no smile on the old man's face. His gaze was hard and piercing, like he was accusing her of something. Winry could feel her face starting to flush, becoming uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

Without breaking contact, the old man stood up slowly, then turned to walk away. He didn't take the sidewalk like he had before, but instead disappeared between two buildings.

Winry could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

It was all so strange, so _deliberate_. Like he knew she'd be there.

There was no doubt in her mind that the old man had been the shape-shifting homunculus.

Without a second thought, Winry pulled on her black boots and midriff jacket, and threw her legs over the edge of the second story window.

She braced herself and jumped.

* * *

After reporting to Father that the Elrics were in Resembool and heading back to Central, the task of watching them was passed onto Lust and her pet. Since arriving back in the city, Envy was able to make quick work of erasing thoughts of the Pipsqueak's mechanic. Father sent him on slightly less tedious missions, such as recon within the military headquarters and simple assassinations within and outside of the city. He enjoyed deceiving people, especially the ones who always seemed so sure of themselves. That made it so much easier for Envy to get his kicks in any military base, because _all_ of the dogs were so full of themselves.

It was his job now to make sure anybody in the military that wasn't involved _stayed_ uninvolved. He knew his job was about to get really fun, because his newest target was a Mr. Maes Hughes. Somebody had been doing a little too much snooping, and if he had learned too much (Envy prayed that he had), then the target would have to be disposed of.

Envy walked along the dark backstreets of Central, treading lightly on bare feet so as to not make any noise. Not that anyone would be around to hear him…

He knew the lieutenant colonel's home was around the corner, and then he would be able to gather more information on said colonel. He shifted his appearance to that of an old man's and lowered his gaze, walking out of the backstreets and turning onto a sidewalk. He kept his pace slow to keep up appearances, and even included a cane to make it extra convincing in case somewhere were to see him. After walking a ways, he knew he had come upon the right building. Envy seated himself on the nearest park bench so he could subtly scan the area.

Envy lifted his gaze to the window of the Hughes home and nearly cried out in outrage.

That damn blond haired little girl from that rundown town was staring _right_ back at him, eyes wide and curious. Not only was she here in Central, but in the home of his _target_? Why couldn't he get the hell _away_ from her?

He only held her gaze for a moment before dropping his head and hiding his face. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go on with his plan like nothing happened, because he _knew_ that stupid girl would screw everything up. It would be just his luck. Envy ground his teeth together, trying to figure something out.

Reluctantly, he stood. He turned to retreat to one of the nearby back alleys, deciding that he would just wait until she fell asleep. Maybe then he could kill _her_ too, and end this nonsense once and for all.

Once he knew he was out of sight, he quickly scaled the side of a nearby building, shifting himself back to his preferred form. Once on top of the three story building, he let his legs dangle over the edge, propping his body up on both arms.

He could feel Lust and her slobbering pet-thing in the area, and he silently hoped she wouldn't come and question him. If he asked why he hadn't carried out his mission, what would he tell her?

 _Sorry, the little human girl was staring at me and I got performance shy._

Psh. Like that would fly.

The more he thought about somebody questioning his actions though, the more frustrated he got. He didn't have to answer any fucking questions if he didn't want to. Hell, he hadn't even been answering his own lately.

The sound of footfall below him drew his attention, and he glanced down to see who would be out so late. To his surprise, it was the little human again, rushing down the back alley with a slight limp to her step.

He scowled at her, wondering what the hell she was up to. She was following him, no doubt about it, but as long as he stayed on top of the building, she'd never get to him. He'd just have to wait the little runt out. Envy knew she'd give up in no time and return to her cozy little bedroom in the Hughes home. Then, he would make his move and finally end her existence.

But something was gnawing at the back of his mind, something he didn't want to answer.

Wasn't he just stalling?

Why didn't he just kill her _now_? She was so vulnerable it was almost funny.

The whole situation seemed laid out so perfectly, just for him.

So why didn't his legs move?

The girl below knocked him out of his stupor with a gasp, and he looked back down to find her staring out at something.

No, some _one_.

Two pale figures stared back at the human girl, one slender and feminine, the other round and obese. The large male figure licked his lips ravenously, drool flowing from his mouth. Envy narrowed his eyes at the two figures, then looked back at the little girl.

The blond put a hand to her mouth, and for the first time since Envy laid eyes on her, he could've sworn he saw fear in those blue orbs.

"Lust, I'm so _hungrrr-y_. Please, can I eat her?"

* * *

 **This took a little longer than usual. I only have major events planned out for this, so filling in the gaps is slightly tedious.**

 **Anywho.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter :***


	6. Chapter 6

Winry stood terrified before the two menacing figures. They were pale and had dark hair, and even though it was dark in the city alleyway, she could see the red ouroboros tattoo on her chest clear as day. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

She took a subconscious step back, wincing as her sore ankle bent the wrong way. _Jumping from the second story probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had..._

"Lust, I'm so _hungrrr-y._ Please, can I eat her?" The short, round man in front of Winry stuck its tongue out and let the drool flow freely from its mouth. Instead of being disgusted, she stilled at the sight of a _second_ ouroboros on the thing's tongue.

And did it say it wanted to _eat_ her?

Alphonse's voice echoed loudly in her head: _"If you ever see him, or any of the homunculi for that matter, you need to run as far away as you can."_

Winry took a lot of situations head on, but even _she_ knew this was bad.

She had to get out of there- _fast_.

Winry took another step back, readying herself to bolt. She had to do this carefully.

The beautiful, mysterious woman in front of her sighed and glanced around. "I don't see why not," she said. "Just make sure you clean up after yourself."

The slobbering thing jumped up and down giddily, licking its lips as it walked towards Winry. Said girl took another step back, trying her best not to let her swollen ankle hinder her movements.

Without warning, it started running full speed towards her.

Winry screamed and turned to run, but stumbled forward when her ankle gave out. She cursed herself for being a helpless damsel as she landed roughly on her hands and knees, effectively scraping them up.

This was it. She was going to be eaten by a monster and there was nothing she could do.

Ed and Al weren't here to save her this time.

She gave a silent apology to them in her head, dropping her head to rest on her bloodied hands. She was shaking violently, not ready for death to rip her away from this world. There was the sound of a harsh collision behind her as she stumbled to her feet once more. She was about to try running again, but she glanced behind herself to see why she hadn't been caught yet.

She faltered in her step and nearly fell _again_ , but she managed to keep herself upright.

She half expected to see the short stature of her friend in front of her… his blond braid billowing heroically in the night air. Maybe even the large armor that was Alphonse.

Her mouth fell open and she wiped away the small trace of a tear that had formed on the waterline of her bright blue eyes.

It wasn't the long blond hair she was expecting, but longer, dark green hair. It wasn't a bright red jacket, but skin tight black clothes on pale, taut muscle.

Winry's lips trembled, but she managed to force out a surprised, but hesitant, "E-Envy?"

* * *

Before he knew what he was doing, the green haired homunculus had found himself standing before the little blond human girl, clutching the head of Gluttony in one hand, fingers digging into the idiot's skull. His mouth hung open dumbly, and Envy resisted the urge to rip the fat bastard's tongue out.

His grip grew tighter on his comrade's head, and Envy snickered. "Sorry, you'll have to find your own prey. This one's mine."

He saw Lust hadn't moved from her spot, but she glared openly at him from her spot in the dark alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Envy?" Both homunculi ignored the painful groans erupting from Gluttony's throat. Envy only smirked and threw the large humanoid back a few yards with one forceful push. The wounded homunculus slammed roughly into the cold cement of the alleyway.

"Like I said. I've claimed this one. Go hunting elsewhere." Envy didn't need to turn his head when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He knew she was standing to run again, and a wide smirk played devilishly on his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't try to run again if I were you." The movement immediately stopped, and he could hear a hitch in her breathing. He was finally getting to see the damn girl be afraid.

And _gods_ , how he _loved_ it.

Lust watched the opposing homunculi carefully, eyes narrowed into slits. After appraising Envy's defensive stance for a few moments, she looked at Gluttony, who was pulling himself slowly to his feet. Red sparks erupting from his head signaled that he was healing. Lust looked back at Envy, raising her chin to look at him through lidded eyes and pursed lips. "Since when do you stake claims on specific humans? I thought they were all the same to you."

Envy just shrugged, the wide smirk still playing on his lips. He narrowed his purple eyes right back at the woman, an eyebrow arched in mock amusement. "Everyone plays with their food every now and then," he paused to gesture to the larger homunculus. "I'm sure Gluttony understands, hn?"

The slobbering fiend only glared with his empty, beady eyes, fists clenched tightly.

Before anything else was said, the beastly creature charged forward with a yell, attempting to slam his body forward into his opponent's. Envy's body twitched reflexively to jump away…

 _The girl was right behind him._

Irritated, Envy used his massive weight to ground himself, catching the other homunculi by both of its shoulders. The cement broke below him, and he was pushed back a few feet before slowing to a complete stop. The thinner man groaned, eyebrows drawn in frustration.

"Go find something else to eat, you fat bastard."

He yanked Gluttony down by his shoulders, slamming his knee deep into his stomach. Its feet were knocked out from under itself, and Gluttony screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground for the second time that night. Lust took a step forward, hand-daggers drawn.

"Now, now, Envy..." she started, her sultry voice somehow heard over over the guttural moans of the large homunculus, "…siblings shouldn't fight."

 _Siblings_. It made Envy sick.

Like hell he thought their dysfunctional little group was anything like _family_. The bitch uttering that one word was enough for him to overlook the last thing she said.

"Father would not be pleased."

A sweat drop rolled down the envious homunculus's neck despite the cool air of the night. He spared a quick glance behind him to the human girl who was still standing there. She was watching him with wide eyes, _scared_ , but something about it made him uneasy. She looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen directed towards his own person before, and it only served to anger him more. One of her small hands grasped a the hem of her black skirt, and she bit her lip nervously. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she remained silent.

 _For the better,_ he thought idly.

He turned back to face the two creatures in front of him, both on their feet and in battle stance. A wide grin forced itself onto his face at the thrill of a good fight. Lust was older than him, yes, but fighting wasn't her specialty like it was his own. Gluttony was young and just plain dumb- all brawn and no brain to go along.

"If you fuckers wanna go, then be my guest. Don't go crying to Father because you picked a fight and got burnt."

All three homunculi readied themselves, prepared to fight all out.

Envy lunged first, jumping into the air to aim a kick at Gluttony's head.

Gluttony lifted his arms to guard himself, but the hit never came- only a shrill yell of pain. The large homunculus peered out from behind his protective block, and Lust let out a slight gasp from behind him.

"That's enough, Envy."

The green haired homunculus was suspended midair, three black spikes impaled through his back and shoulders. Crimson blood flowed down the shadowy tendrils, soaking the ground below him.

Winry let out a cry and fell to the ground, bringing a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

Lust's lip quivered and she glanced around herself as if looking for someone, mouth opening and closing, as if trying to speak. "Pride..." she finally stammered out, "How nice of you to join us."

Pride's voice came from everywhere, it seemed, and it sent chills down Winry's spine.

Whoever this new addition to their little rendezvous was, they were by far the most dangerous of the bunch. She grew lightheaded, and her vision was going white.

No, she couldn't…

She was going to die.

"Lust." The ominous voice erupted from all around them. "… the girl." Winry felt as if she would pass out right then and there, but as if reading her mind, the voice continued. "She lives. She could prove valuable by association."

Before the young mechanic could celebrate though, the next five words the voice uttered had condemned her to a fate possibly worse than death.

"We take her with us."

* * *

 **I've been getting a lot more readers for this than I'd originally expected. You're all appreciated, and I'm glad to see some of you sticking around to read later chapters. Hell, if you're reading this right now, thanks a bunch.**

 **I'd say to review, but you either will or won't :P My asking won't change it. (Hint: All of us like reviews. It's like crack.)**

 **Aaaaanywho. See you guys in the next chaptah.**


End file.
